sur les pas de son grand frère
by Marry-black
Summary: Yaoi un dimanche presque comme les autres chez Shiguré...
1. Chapter 1

Un dimanche banal chez Shigure (enfin, presque). Yuki, a moitié réveillé comme tous les matins, s'installa a table et commença a déjeuner, quand il entendit, reconnaissable entre mille, un grand rire derrière lui

« Ayame-san ! »

Tohru avait hurlé à la vue du serpent, perçant un tympan du pauvre Yuki. Ayame, ignorant Tohru, se jeta sur son petit frère adoré

« Ah mon petit Yuki, tu es la toi aussi, ça me fait plaisir nous allons pouvoir enfin resserrer nos liens de frères. »

« Si tu ne pensais pas me voir ici, pourquoi es-tu venu, Nii-san ? »

Ayame ne répondit rien mais coula un regard amoureux vers Shigure, qui lui rendit un clin d'œil appuyé. Yuki soupira puis se rendit compte d'une absence, personne ne l'avait encore défié en duel ce matin.

« Tiens, au fait ou est ce baka neko ? »

Au même moment, Kyo apparut à la porte, rentrant de son footing matinal, en sueur et tout essoufflé.

« Quand on parle du chat… »

Yuki, toujours pas complètement réveillé, se prit à contempler les joues rougies de son cousin en pensant qu'il était vraiment mignon comme ça, essoufflé, le t-shirt mouillé collé a son torse finement dessiné. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de regarder intensément le chat, il se retourna prestement, cachant la rougeur qui naissait sur ses joues, la tête baissée sur son assiette, sous les regards moqueurs de Shigure et d'Ayame qui échangèrent un sourire.

« Shigure-san ? » La voix de Tohru permit à Yuki d'oublier les pensées coupables qui lui envahissaient l'esprit.

« Heu Hana-chan m'a invité à passer la nuit chez elle, et nous allons passer la journée avec Uo-chan. »

« D'accord Tohru, à demain ! » Dit Shigure, en train d'imaginer tout ce qui pourrait se passer cette nuit chez Hana-chan.

Yuki regarda Tohru s'en aller en faisant des grands signes de la main, puis se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et s'étaler de tout son long dans l'entrée. Il finit son déjeuner puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans se rendre compte que Kyo avait encore disparu.

Il fit coulisser la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son cousin qui finissait de faire glisser son caleçon au bas de ses jambes. Les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, enfin après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole, Yuki s'en fut en bafouillant quelques excuses vaseuses, laissant un Kyo toujours pétrifié de stupeur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shiguré était appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant les fleurs de cerisier, quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du chien quand il sentit le parfum tant aimé d'Ayame, sans se retourner il sentit son cousin s'approcher, plus silencieux qu'un serpent ondulant sur la moquette de sa chambre. Le sourire de Shigure s'épanouit quand il sentit les deux mains douces et blanches de son amant se glisser sous son kimono tandis qu'un baiser doux comme la caresse d'une plume se posait sur son cou. Il prit les poignets de son cousin et les fit glisser sur son torse, ses tétons, ses fesses, ses cuisses. Shigure se retourna et embrassa son amant avec passion, tout en caressant ses cheveux d'argent. Toujours enlacés, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de Shigure ou ils s'allongèrent. Ayame défit le kimono de son bien aimé tout en l'embrassant dans le cou puis descendit doucement sur son torse, jouant avec ses tétons, allant même jusqu'à les mordiller, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir à son amant. Le serpent continua d'explorer le corps du chien de sa langue experte, traçant les yeux fermés le chemin qu'il avait parcouru tant de fois. Shigure, la tête rejetée en arrière, savourait ses caresses en glissant les doigts dans les cheveux de son aimé. Ayame, arrivé au nombril qu'il titilla de sa langue, s'attarda à cet endroit sans plus descendre, provoquant des grognements impatients de la part du chien. Il releva la tête pour voir les yeux de Shigure le supplier silencieusement de continuer ses caresses. Le serpent remonta pour embrasser son bien aimé qui en profita pour le déshabiller enfin et lui caresser le dos et les fesses. Ayame finit par accéder à la requête silencieuse de son amant et se glissa jusqu'à ces cuisses entrouvertes qu'il lécha délicatement avant de finalement s'attaquer à l'objet de toutes ses convoitises.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un peu plus tard, Kyo sortit de la salle de bain et bredouilla que celle-ci était libre en passant devant son cousin qui put ainsi regarder à loisir les mignonnes petites fesses félines. Il se reprit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, encore emplie du parfum de son cousin.

Le rat se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard toujours dans son bain, rouge comme une pivoine en se souvenant du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il avait chaud, trop chaud, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de l'eau du bain qui avait refroidit durant son sommeil. Il prit la pomme de douche et régla le jet sur glacé pour s'asperger le visage afin de se rafraîchir les idées. Sorti de son bain, Yuki réfléchi puis se dit qu'il devrait aller voir Shigure pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, quitte à subir les moqueries du chien, qui était après tout le spécialiste des pensées coupables.

Ressassant sa décision, Yuki arriva devant le bureau de Shigure et resta quelques instants pour se convaincre que tout avouer à Shigure était la meilleure chose à faire puis prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup pour se retrouver face à …personne. Le bureau était vide. Tiens, c'est étrange, il n'était nulle part dans la maison. Yuki parvint finalement devant la porte de la chambre de son cousin en se disant qu'il était vraiment étonnant qu'il soit retourné se coucher à cette heure ci, les écrivains ont des horaires étranges mais la quand même…pourtant en collant son oreille à la porte, Yuki pouvait entendre des bruits de corps bougeant dans des draps. Le rat fit doucement coulisser la porte et, quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, il vit les deux silhouettes entrelacées, les mains se promenant sur les corps et les baisers appuyés. Le visage de Yuki vira en une fraction de seconde au rouge pivoine et son pantalon rétrécit ostensiblement. Il referma la porte le plus délicatement possible et se précipita dans sa chambre pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller et pousser un cri désespéré. Le hurlement, étouffé par l'oreiller, parvint tout de même aux oreilles de Kyo, en train de méditer sur le toit. Il se glissa jusqu'au bord du toit et s'allongea pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre du rat.

Une tête rousse et hirsute apparut à la fenêtre de Yuki

« Eh ben petit rat, t'as fait un cauchemar ? » Demanda Kyô avec un petit sourire ironique posé sur les lèvres.

« Un cauchemar éveillé oui. » Tiens, pourquoi lui répondait-il ? D'habitude, il l'aurait envoyé balader mais la, il n'avait pas envie de se battre.

« Je viens d'aller voir Shigure, je voulais lui demander…quelque chose mais j'avais oublié que Nii-san était ici alors quand je suis entré dans sa chambre je…je les ai vus… »

Yuki commençait à reprendre la couleur pivoine qu'il venait de quitter.

« J'ai compris, t'inquiètes pas. » Lui répondit Kyo avec un petit sourire.

Le chat, dont le sang commençais à monter à la tête se retourna et atterrit sur le lit de Yuki, ou plutôt sur Yuki qui s'était retourné sur le dos en le voyant son cousin descendre. Kyo, allongé sur son cousin, sentait contre son torse une grosseur qui déformait le pantalon du rat.

« Eh ben, c'était pas si cauchemardesque que ça, on dirait même que ça t'a plutôt plu non ? » Plaisanta le chat en passant la main sur l'entrejambe de son cousin, à travers le pantalon, ce qui eu pour effet d'accentuer la rougeur sur les joues du rat.

« Kyô, qu'est ce que tu… »

« Chut tais-toi », répondit Kyo en accentuant ses caresses.

Le pantalon de Yuki devenait de plus en plus inconfortable et son caleçon était si serré…Le chat remonta sur le torse de son cousin jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques millimètres de son visage, il entendait sa respiration saccadée

« Chut, calme-toi, » dit tendrement le chat en caressant son visage et ses lèvres d'un doigt léger comme la caresse du vent. Ses mains descendirent lentement et glissèrent sous la chemise qu'il commença à déboutonner. Le chat embrassait chaque centimètre de peau ainsi dévoilé. Yuki se laissa enfin aller au plaisir que lui procurait son amant et leva timidement une main pour caresser le dos de Kyo a travers le t-shirt. Le chat arrêta un instant ses baisers pour enlever le morceau de tissu qui l'empêchait de ressentir la douceur des mains du rat sur son dos. Yuki prit confiance en lui et ses caresses se firent plus appuyées. Arrivé au niveau du pantalon, Kyo commença à le déboutonner, ce qui provoqua un sursaut de frayeur chez son cousin.

« N'ait pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal… »

Yuki, rassuré par ces paroles susurrées à son oreille, laissa le chat continuer à le déshabiller.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans le lit de Shigure, allongé sur l'épaule de son aimé, Ayame sourit en entendant les bruits de mouvement au-dessus de sa tête

« Yuki suit enfin les traces de son grand frère adoré. »

Shiguré sourit à son amant et l'embrassa dans le cou

« En tout cas, moi, ça m'inspire, » chuchota le chien à l'oreille de son amant tout en recommençant à le caresser un peu partout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Yuki se réveilla dans les bras musclés de Kyo et sourit en voyant son amour dormir, les joues encore un peu rouges de l'effort qu'il avait fourni quelques instants plus tôt. Le rat s'approcha et effleura les lèvres de son amant des siennes, celui ci ouvrit un œil rouge sang et sourit. Yuki embrassa passionnément son aimé et le retourna doucement sur le dos.

« Encore ? Et dire qu'au début tu étais tellement intimidé que tu pouvais à peine bouger. Gourmand va ! »

Yuki se mit à dévorer goulûment le corps de son amant qui poussa un soupir ressemblant tant un ronronnement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« A table ! J'ai apporté des bentos ! »

« Haru ? »

Yuki sortit de la douce tiédeur des bras du chat qui ronronnait toujours et descendit voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Non, Haru était vraiment là, le sourire aux lèvres, avec des bentos.

« Je savais que Ayame était ici, et que Shigure aurait préféré mourir de faim plutôt que de s'en éloigner quelques instants. »

Au même moment, les deux amants arrivèrent dans le salon, en kimonos vite enfilés et s'installèrent pour manger. Shigure avant de s'asseoir, envoya un gros clin d'œil aux deux adolescents rougissants. Le dîner se passa relativement en silence, Shigure et Ayame se chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille, tandis que la main de Yuki s'égarait de plus en plus souvent sur la cuisse de Kyo qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette. Haru, qui avait repéré le discret manège, décida de donner quelques leçons aux deux mignons adolescents

« Shigure-san, je peux dormir ici cette nuit ? »

charmante soirée en perspective


	2. Chapter 2

Juste pour Géraldine…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Haru, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, regardait les deux garçons endormis avec un sourire étrange teinté d'une pointe de jalousie. Après tout, Yuki était SON premier amour. Il se disait qu'il devrait retourner dans la chambre de Kyo pour se coucher (et oui elle est vide maintenant) mais celle ci était trop près de celle de Shigure, et Ayame était toujours la…Il ne pourrait sûrement pas dormir avec le boucan qu'ils font. Et de toutes façons, il ne pourrait pas retourner dormir, son regard était happé par les corps à demi nus dans les draps froissés. Yuki bougea dans son sommeil et se lova un peu plus dans le bras de Kyo en soupirant d'aise. Celui-ci, ronronnant doucement, raffermit inconsciemment sa prise au tour de la taille de son amant. Haru, n'y tenant plus, se rapprocha du lit et s'agenouilla, il sentait le souffle chaud et régulier de Yuki sur son visage. Il se rapprocha encore un peu et vola un baiser à Yuki qui soupira dans son sommeil. Il s'assit au bord du lit et s'endormit, la tête posée tout contre le torse du rat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuki se réveilla, sentant avec bonheur les bras tièdes de Kyo autour de lui. Quand il vit Haru sur le bord du lit, il s'étonna d'abord puis passa une main sur la joue blanche, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Comme il avait l'air innocent quand il dormait…Ce simple geste eu pour effet de réveiller instantanément le bœuf,(_l'a le sommeil léger cui la_) qui posa sa main sur celle de Yuki.

« Haru, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Vous étiez tellement mignons que je ne pouvais plus vous quitter des yeux, et ton frère est toujours ici je te rappelle, ils auraient fait trop de bruit pour que je puisse dormir en paix. »

Yuki sourit et se recoucha mais bientôt il vit son cousin se placer au-dessus de lui, les mains sur le matelas (_et pendant ce temps Kyo dort toujours_)

« Yuki, je n'en peux plus, vous me narguez tous les deux depuis hier soir, c'en est trop »

« Haru qu'est ce que tu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le bœuf venait de plaquer sans douceur sa bouche contre la sienne. Le rat résista un moment mais devant l'insistance de Haru se laissa faire puis répondit timidement au baiser (_Haaaaaann ! Aucune fidélité ce mec…_) après une seconde qui leur parut une éternité, Haru se releva et retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, la tête posée sur le matelas.

« N'aie pas peur, je ne briserais pas votre couple, vous êtes si mignons tous les deux. »

De plus, il avait bien l'intention de s'amuser encore avec les deux garçons et n'aurait pas apprécié qu'ils se séparent maintenant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shigure, en train de masser Ayame, demanda soudain

« Tu crois qu'il va se passer quelque-chose ? »

« Mmmf mmmf »

« Pardon ? »

Ayame tourna la tête, de façon à ne plus parler dans l'oreiller et répéta :

« Je disais qu'on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Haru, si ça se trouve il va passer toute sa nuit à les épier du coin de l'œil, ou bien il va se jeter sur Yuki dans son sommeil… »

Il se retourna pour faire face à son amant au-dessus de lui et repris, avec un petit sourire :

« Et puis en quoi ça t'intéresse, ce qui se passe la-haut ? Il n'y a que ce qui se passe ici qui importe, ne ? »

Sur ce, il prit Shigure par la nuque et l'attira tout contre lui avant de le gratifier d'un baiser brûlant de désir. Le chien glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure d'argent de son amant et se mit à l'embrasser dans la nuque, puis sur le torse, laissant des marques brûlantes sur la peau blanche de son aimé. Ayame, loin d'être inactif, caressait tendrement le dos de son amant. Quand celui-ci arriva au point névralgique, le serpent crispa sa main, laissant quatre sillons écarlates sur la peau diaphane. Shigure s'en soucia peu et continua ses caresses appliquées, il se délectait autant du goût délicat de son amant que des ses petits soupirs de plaisir. Arrivé au point de non-retour, Shigure leva la tête, s'attirant un grognement déçu de la part du serpent. Il regarda encore une fois les yeux embués de désir de son amant puis entreprit de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Ayame n'est pas encore levé ? » demanda Yuki, heureux de ne pas avoir à subir la voix tonitruante de son frère dès le matin

« Non, il a eu une nuit agitée le pauvre amour, et il est fatigué. » Répondit Shiguré avec une moue attristée parfaitement bien imitée.

« On y va ? Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun." Si Yuki avait échappé à la voix de son grand frère jusqu'ici, Tohru, elle, était bien là, et parlait toujours aussi fort. Le dimanche si agréable qu'ils avaient passé, Kyo et lui, était bel et bien terminé. Et Haru qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Décidément, cette journée commençait bien mal. Shigure regarda partir les quatre adolescents puis se précipita dans sa chambre, impatient de retrouvé son amour. Quand il arriva à la porte, il resta un instant à contempler la silhouette angélique étendue sur son lit, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, le fin drap blanc essayant vainement de cacher sa nudité. Devant cette vision, Shigure se sentit plus amoureux que jamais, il fit doucement glisser son kimono sur ses épaules et, nu, se glissa entre les bras de son amant qui sourit et l'attira encore plus près, tout contre lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pendant un interclasse, Haru entraîna Kyo dans un couloir désert et commença à lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille

« Quoi ? Failli hurler le chat, mais…mais non. »

Tandis que Haru continuait à murmurer, Kyo devenait de plus en plus rouge, jusqu'à ressembler à un homard trop cuit.

Quand un élève passa par ce couloir, il s'attira un double regard qui disait en substance « va-t'en, vite, si tu veux retourner en cours tout à l'heure en un seul morceau » le garçon fit demi-tour et s'en fut à toutes jambes, sans même se demander ce que pouvait bien se raconter ces deux sempaï dans ce couloir quasi-abandonné. Ayant profité de cette interruption pour réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Haru, Kyo répondit au regard interrogateur de son cousin en hochant doucement la tête, plus rouge que jamais. Haru sourit et quitta le chat en l'embrassant sur le front (_mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu lui demander, on se le demande tous…_)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kyô, enfin seul avec Yuki avait réussi à l'emmener sur le toit, son lieu de prédilection. A peine avait-il posé le pied sur le toit-terrasse qu'il prit le rat dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Yuki commença à caresser le dos de son amant mais celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets et lui croisa dans le dos.

« Kyô, qu'est ce que tu… »essaya de demander un Yuki plus amusé qu'autre chose avant d'être arrêté par le baiser que déposa le chat sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Tout en l'embrassant, Kyo sortit sa cravate de sa poche et attacha les mains de Yuki dans son dos. Il se recula un instant afin de contempler son œuvre et se lécha ostensiblement les lèvres, ne laissant aucun doute planer sur ses intentions. Le chat entreprit ensuite de déboutonner la chemise de son captif et de la faire glisser sur ses épaules. Il se mit alors à embrasser chaque centimètre de la peau si douce de son prisonnier. Yuki s'abandonnait à ces caresses quand il sentit un morceau de tissu lui couvrir les yeux et une nouvelle paire de mains se poser sur son corps à demi-nu. Il paniqua un instant mais cette sensation ne dura pas longtemps, son corps tout entier n'était que désir, chaleur, plaisir. Il brûlait littéralement, malgré le vent froid qui soufflait sur sa peau nue. Les yeux bandés, tous ses autres sens étaient décuplés, il sentait la langue experte de Kyo tracer les contours de son torse, le corps tendu de Haru dans son dos, son souffle chaud tout contre sa nuque, ses mains si douces qui s'égaraient dans son pantalon…Kyo s'était à présent mis à genoux et titillait de sa langue le nombril du rat, tandis que les caresses de Haru se faisaient de plus en plus précises. Yuki sentait le souffle de son cousin s'accélérer contre sa nuque tandis que celui-ci lui léchait et mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Yuki se prit à pousser des petits gémissements de plaisir sous les caresses combinées des deux garçons. La cloche sonna à l'instant même ou Kyo faisait glisser le pantalon de Yuki le long de ses cuisses. Tant pis, ils arriveraient en retard en cours.

Très en retard…


End file.
